


Dont Cry

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Canon Era, Character Death, Crying, Eliza is a saint, F/M, Fluff, Hamilton is a Hoe, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, More tags will be added later, Pain, Sadness, ham cheats on his wife, hamilton works too much, idk what im doing, mostly jamilton - Freeform, philip is confused, sorry edii, sorry lin, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: first chapter is mostly lams but i promise this is a jamilton fanfiction, just wait please heck





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lin i just like watching everyone suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cant write but here

August 27, 1782 -  
Eliza and Alexander sat together on the couch, they talked about what had just happened, they shared feelings and thoughts with each other, but at first, Alex wouldn't say a word. Eliza looked at him and spoke softly "Alexander, talk to me...please" He sat there silent, looking at the floor, he had stopped crying and speaking nonsensical things, but now he was just silent, at a lose for what to say "Alexander" She placed her hand onto his, he slowly glanced at her hand, he flinched a little at the sudden touch of her hand "You can talk to me Alex" He looked down at his feet and started to tap his foot, making slight noise in the awkwardly quiet room "Say something...Please" He looked up at her, his eyes void of emotion "My god..." She put her other hand over her mouth, his eyes were empty, plain, he felt nothing, he didn't look sad, he wasn't crying, just nothing. "Alex, your eyes" He looked away from her slowly "What about them" He stated, plainly "They're just..." She couldn't think of a word to explain the void emotion his expression held

"Gone" She finally said, He looked back at her with the same, empty eyes "are they?" he said, not shocked, not surprised about it, he felt plain, his expressions was plain, everything felt like it had just died with Laurens. "Alex, how much did you care about Laurens..." He flinched, he cared about Laurens more than anyone, anyone alive at least, he cared about his mother the most, nothing would change that. "Laurens was...my favorite friend, my greatest friend, I cared about him more than most" While it wasn't a lie, it was the full truth either, Hamilton loved Laurens, but he couldn't tell her that of course. "I see..." She looked down at the floor again, then back at her hand, placed in Hamilton's, she had almost forgotten they were still holding each others hands most of the time. "I'm...sorry, Alex. I bet he was a great man" His eyes widened "He was...amazing" Hamilton started to think back to exactly how Laurens looked, his curly hair, the fact his freckles reminded him of the stars, his smile, he remembered every single detail about him. 

"Hm.." Eliza never met John, she only knew facts about him, never knew what he looked like or anything like that, she knew he was an American soldier from South Carolina during the American Revolutionary War, and known for his criticism of slavery, but besides that, she knew very little about what he was actually like and such "I bet he was for you to care this much" She finally said, breaking the silence "Why wouldn't I care, hes my best friend" Hamilton quickly said back in response. "Sorry" She couldn't stop looking down at the ground, then back at Alexander, she concentrated mostly on his eyes, it was like as soon as he heard word of John's death, a part of him was lost, his...spark. A few minutes went by until Hamilton broke the silence, he removed his hand from hers, stood up and started to walk towards the hall, she was about to call out to him until he turned back and said something before she could speak "I'm going to go work now..." His eyes were still void of the same, empty emotion; but he walked into his office and worked as he had always done

November 23, 1789 -  
Although Alexander could never get over the death of his dearest "friend", he still had to work as normal, everything seemed all fine until he heard news from Washington that the person named "Thomas Jefferson" has arrived back in America after 5 years in France, and will be taking place as Secretary of State when he decides to come to New York, Hamilton already hated the fact someone would take up his precious time with Washington, plus they could not have been more different in temperament. Hamilton was outgoing and outspoken; he dominated every room. Jefferson, amiable and erudite, was quiet and reserved. Hamilton felt he already knew he wouldn't get along with Jefferson, but Washington insisted it was good they had opposite views, so he could see from both points of view. Hamilton knew he would hate the day Jefferson arrived, or at least he...thought he knew

Mar 21, 1790 -  
Washington and Hamilton sat together waiting for Jefferson to arrive, Hamilton looked down at his hands, held together, almost as if he were nervous. Jefferson had just moved to New York, the nation's temporary capital, to go take up his job as the United States' first secretary of state, today he would meet with Hamilton and Washington and catch up on things, the secretaries would meet, that was all, right? Hamilton heard the door opened and quickly turned his head to see someone walk in, he hadn't ever seen him before so he had to assume this man was Jefferson, he thought he should be disgusted, someone with such disgusting views shouldn't be so damn pretty. "Mr. Jefferson, welcome home" Washington said calmly, and stood up to go shake his hand "Mr. President, its a pleasure to get to talk with you again after all these years- is this Hamilton?" He looked straight at me, Hamilton couldn't tell what his tone of voice was, but he knew he was happy to meet him either. "Mr Jefferson-" He stood up from his seat and held out his hand "Alexander Hamilton"

"W-welcome home" Hamilton said nervously, still hating the fact he thought Jefferson was...quite attractive, he quickly backed up a bit and sat back in his seat, He watched as Washington and Jefferson talked to each other, he was almost too scared to say anything, it was like for once in his life he finally sh UT U P- he listened to the conversation and only spoke when asked a question, he couldn't stop looking at Thomas for some reason, lost in thoughts and Washington probably would've noticed Alex wasn't talking that much if he wasn't so involved in his conversation with Jefferson. Hamilton sat there quietly questioning his thoughts, he hadn't felt this way in forever, last time he'd felt this was when he first met John in 1776... "Uh- Sir!" Hamilton suddenly stood up, he couldn't stand to sit here and just contemplate how fucking pretty the secretary of state was "May I be excused, please." Washington looked at him confused, but didnt argue "Of course Alex, if you wish" He quickly walked towards the door yelling back "Thank you sir!"

He accidentally closed the door too hard and it sounded like he slammed it, he was extremely nervous and leaned on the door sighing "goddammit" suddenly he realized he could hear them talking through the door "whats up with him?" Washington sighed "hes probably just stressed, hes not use to working with other people" He scoffed and walked away, he wasn't stressed, he was just...tired, yea; those are two different things. Hamilton realized now that he was excused from the room, he didnt know exactly where he was planning to go at all, the hallways were silent and as he walked around the building the only thing that could be heard were his feet tapping onto the ground as he walked "Sorry John, I dont know whats happening either-" He said, sighing to himself, when suddenly he heard footsteps from around the corner, realizing he was probably talking way too loud, he froze as Jefferson turned the corner "The meeting is over, Washington wants to talk to you." He didn't realize how tense he was until he calmed down and unfroze.

"Oh, ofcourse." Jefferson turned around and Hamilton followed behind, he didnt realize until now how tall Jefferson was and guessed he was atleast 6'1, once he realized he was thinking about Jefferson again he snapped back his thoughts and continued walking behind him until he came to a stop "Hes in there waiting" He looked up at him "you're not going in to?" Thomas nodded his head in disagreement "the meeting is over, he just wants to talk to you, go." Hamilton flinched and opened the door quickly, closing it behind him, and turning to look at Washington "what did you need sir" Washington looked up at Hamilton and then motioned him to sit down at the table "Come sit, I want to talk real quick" Eerily stepping forward, he sat down in his seat "...What did you want to talk about, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahhahahahhaha  
> hahahhhahah  
> hah  
> hhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
